goatcityfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Bounty Hunter Base
Giving Hank Some Work Lau the G: '*Arrives with Hank* Well Hank, I can find the perfect people to fit this into your schedule. Worker 7: Oh Lau, a friend looking for a job? '''Lau the G: '''Yup. A tip, don't tick him off. Worker 7: *Sweats a little nervously* Okay then, follow me. *Starts walking* 'Hank '*Smiling widely, he follows very silently behind him* ''The worker leads them into a room full of men with computers Worker 28: Hello Lau. Ah, a friend looking for work. Nice to meet ya *Puts hand out to shake Hank's* 'Lau the G: '''I WOULDN'T suggest you do that... Worker 28: ...Uh okay.. *Puts hand down* So what days do you think would fit you best? 'Hank '*Glares at him while grinning widely* Everyday Worker 28: Wow, no one has ever gotten that much work. *Sits down and looks at computer* Uh huh. Ah yes. You guys might enjoy this. A poweful clan of Kung Fu battlers with ki just like you guys need to be taken out. They are a deadly group of samurais also. Their dojo is a little bit outside Goat City. *Hands Lau a paper reading this Kanji: タイガー一族* That's the mark on their dojo. Think you guys can take em out? '''Lau the G: '''Take em out??? *Grins* Their blood will go so far down the soil that nothing will be able to grow out of there. Ready Hank? *Grins* 'Hank 'Ready... *Smiling* '''Lau the G: '*ITs away* 'Hank '*Does the same* Lau and Hank come back a few hours later. Worker 28: Back already huh? 'Lau the G: '''That was too easy! Worker 28: I've been trying to get people to kill those guys for weeks. *Laughs* Haha, I shoulda gave it to you a while ago! *Drops a case on the floor and it opens, revealing much Zeni* '''Lau the G: '*Grins* NICE! 'Hank '*Smiles* I think you'll be glad we work here. 'Lau the G: '*Sits down and counts money quickly* Hahahahahaha! MONAY! *Takes half and puts it in a bag then hands Hank the case with the other half of the money* 'Hank '''I like this job hehehehe. '''Lau the G: '''I look forward to working with you Hank. *Grins then scratches head* But you DID destroy my house, but no hard feeling about that I guess. 'Hank 'Hehehe please, you're rich, you can rebuild anyways. '''Lau the G: '''Speaking of that, I gotta continue rebuilding. I'll see you tomorrow I guess. *Grins widely then ITs away* 'Hank 'Hehe yeah whatever. New Enemy '''Lau the G: '*Arrives using IT* Worker 42: Lau, you're here. Where's Hank, or whatever his name is? 'Lau the G: '''Coming soon... I think... (._.) 'Hank '*Behind the worker grinning* Soon? Worker 42: *Startled then gulps* '''Lau the G: '''Speaking of the devil *Grins* Worker 42: Well there has been reports of a ship crashing down to Earth. It has to be forein, it's not like any other ship on Earth. '''Lau the G: '''Interesting. Worker 42: *Hands Lau a photo* Here's a quick image they took of the ship. Check it out, see what it's all about. 'Hank 'So what are we dealing with? Worker 42: For our sakes, nothing serious. '''Lau the G: '''Nothing serious? Then that takes the fun out of it! Worker 42: O_O Well this ship has been seen around the other side of Earth. '''Lau the G: '''Not a big deal with our Instant Transmission. I'm heading out now. *Puts index and middle finger on forehead* 'Hank '*Grabs Lau's shoulder* '''Lau the G: '*Grins* Too lazy to IT yourself? 'Hank '''Precisely *Smirks* '''Lau the G: '*ITs off* Less than a minute later 'Lau the G: '*Arrives at the crash site* Holy crap... *Sees a crater with a small pod in it* That power is huge... Ya feel that??? 'Hank '''Yes... ''A hand comes out of the pod 'Lau the G: '*Suspenseful look on face* 'Hank '*Indifferent look on face* ...Just get out already. '???: '*Comes out of ship. Is muscular, skin is red and has large wings with spikes all over body* '''Lau the G: Du fuq is that thing? O_O Hank 'A puppy, in comparison to me. '''Lau the G: '''Look at that huge dragon ball on his chest... It looks like the Namekian ones! What is going on? '???: '*Moves so fast that it is barely seen by teleporting in front of Lau quickly then punches him, then teleports back on the spot from before* '''Lau the G: '*Crashes into several buildings* 'Hank '...Strong puppy *Goes SSJ* '???: '''That one's power was a bug compared to mine. Maybe you will differ. '''Lau the G: '*Flies towards the two* I DID NOT LIKE THAT! *Throws a slash at the being* '???: '*Slash disintegrates on body* 'Lau the G: '*Shocked* what the hell are you?! '???: '''A dragon, that's all you need to know. 'Hank '''Hmm, Super Saiyan may not be enough *Goes SSJ2* '''Dragon: Hm, interesting. Your power level might just be a great match. But too bad it won't matter, my siblings are coming anyway. Lau the G: '"Siblings?" First, a Namekian Dragon Ball on his chest, then, he has siblings? *Thinks* Do you have... 6 siblings??? '''Dragon: '''Good guess. '''Lau the G: '''SO they all must have a Dragon Ball as well?! What does this mean?! '''Dragon: '''We were made from it. No need to explain, you'll die anyway. 'Hank '...Nah we won't *Goes SSJ3* '''Dragon: '''Your power... I might have to fuse with my siblings to finish you. '''Lau the G: '''Fuse??? COULD THIS GET ANY WORSE?! ''All of a sudden more ships crash around the area 'Lau the G: '... Of course it can. 'Dragon: '*Communicating telepathically with siblings* Guys I can handle this area. Scatter around the planet and take care of the rest. '''Hank *Grins* Lau, full strength please. Lau the G: 'I hate having to but this is a situation where I can't hold back. *Charges Kaio-Ken* '''Dragon: '''Oh, there's more to you then meets the eye. *Grins* Make this fun fellas. '''Lau the G: '''Tell me... I like to know my enemie's names. Yours? '''Dragon: '...It's Hora Porunga. Just call me Hora. '''Hank Hank Lau the G: 'Name's Lau, buddy. *Swings sword at Hora* '''Hora Porunga: '*Dodging sword* Can't afford to let this sword hit me. Normal swords are like toothpicks but this one's special... Huh 'Lau the G: '''YOU CAN BET YOUR WINGS THEY ARE! *Thrusts sword at wings( '''Hora Porunga: '*Wings are fine* But no matter how strong it may be it's nothing against my wings. *Kicks Lau back then looks up at Hank* Your move??? 'Hank '*Smirks, then dissapears, reappears flying into him, mashing his fist into his side* 'Lau the G: '*rebounds then punches him in the same area* 'Hora Porunga: '''Not bad. *Spikes aura to push the two back* '''Lau the G: '''When he spiked his power... I got a taste of his energy... It's... unbelievable! Does he have any weakness?! *Thoughts: Could it be the Dragon Ball?* 'Hank *Smirks* Impressive, you survived, no matter. Hora Porunga: 'Not sure if I can say the same for you after this battle is over. '''Lau the G: '*Puts head down and thinks* ... *Chuckles then laughs hysterically* You have no idea how much you pissed me off! THE BEAST HAS FINALLY BROKE HIS CAGE! *Charges Kaio-Ken and it becomes more crimson and with red electricity* 'Hank '''My weak "twin" destroyed Mars. I can do much more. *Charges power, and ground rumbles, cracks form under him* '''Hora Porunga: '''Huh. Interesting *Intrigued by the two's power* 'Hank Yes, now please fight before I blow everything up out of boredom. Hora Porunga: 'Huh. I figured I'd do it for you. *Flies in the air and charges a small red ball electricuting with black lightning then it gets huge* '''Lau the G: '''SHIT! '''Hora Porunga: '*Throws it, destroying the whole city* '''Hank *Grins* Now I don't want to kill you, but I have no choice *Flies up in air, and draws hands to sides, charging energy* Lau the G: '*Escaped using IT then reappears* You're finished now!!! *Charges a Big Bang Attack* '''Hora Porunga: '''I'll take it. GIVE IT ALL YA GOT! 'Hank 'Final... '''Lau the G: '''BIG BANG... 'Hank 'FLASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Fires it* '''Lau the G: '''ATTACK! HAHAHAHAHA! *Fires it* '''Hora Porunga: '''HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Tries to hold off the blasts* D.....DAMMIT! *Incinerated* '''Lau the G: '''Not as tough as I thought... *Flies down and grabs Namekian Dragon Ball* Hm... ''Without Hank or Lau noticing, small tiny pieces start gathering together '''Hank ...Hmm, I doubt it was that easy. Lau the G: '*Notices a pile of goo gathering* WHAT THE HELL! AGH! *Dragon Ball is pulled from hand and goes in the pile of goo* '''Hora Porunga: '*Regenerates* OK, no more games! *Charges power* You've pissed me off now!!!!!!! *Shakes the area* '''Hank *Grins and charges power* Hora Porunga: 'HAAAAAAAAAA *Fires a very large FPEW at the two* '''Lau the G: '''NO TIME FOR CHARGING! *Counters with a Final Crash* SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII *Blasted back into buildings* '''Hora Porunga: '''NOW YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! *Charges at Hank* 'Hank *Flys at him and flips, kicking him into the ground, then fires a FPEW at him* Hora Porunga: '*Spins very fast to vaporize the blast* Are you kidding me? Were you trying to kill a fly? *Charges a blast then teleports in front of Hank* Eat it. *fires a large blast in Hank's face* '''Lau the G: '*Left side of shirt ripped* Heh. Bastard. *Uses Kaio-Ken and charges a Final Crash* FINALLLLLL *Puts lots of power into blast* 'Hora Porunga: '''Are you kidding me? Learn from your friend's mistakes. '''Lau the G: '*ITs right in front of Hora* 'Hora Porunga: '''OH SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII '''Lau the G: '''CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Fires it in Hora's face* '''Hora Porunga: '*Covered in bruises* Grah... *Backs up* 'Lau the G: '''Better than nothing. 'Hank *Face burned, he flys at him, kicking his lower spine* Lau the G: '*Starts punching at Hora* 'Hank *Fades away and uses Tri-Beam* Lau the G: 'Heh, haven't use that one in a while. *Flies beside Hank and fires own Tri-Beam, making them combine* '''Hora Porunga: '*Hit* Dammit! At this rate I'll need my siblings! '''Hank '''Keep him distracted *Uses IT* '''Lau the G: What the hell?! Okay, leave me with the Dragon that's at least 10 times stronger than me! *Fires rapid blasts at Hora* Hora Porunga: '*Walking towards Lau slowly while deflecting blasts with wings* Hehehehehe. ''Maniacal laughter from far away slowly nears 'Hora Porunga: '''Oh shit... *Wraps body around wings* 'Hank *A mere blur is seen as he impacts Hora with a Big Bang Attack in hand at an incredible speed, a massive crater forms and a blinding massive blast occurs* Lau the G: '*Covers face* Oh shit... '''Hora Porunga: '*regenerates again slowly* You...YOUUUUU! *Charges power and body glows* BROTHERS AND SISTERS! GIVE ME YOUR POWER!!!!!!!!!! 'Hank '*Trips beside Lau laughing hysterically* HE MAD NOW!! HAHAHAHAHA! 'Lau the G: '... PFFFFFFT HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! 'Hora Porunga: '*Keeps charging* 'Hank '''Ooh fun, let's use our full potential or the Z-Fighters will arrive in time to steal the fun. In fact... Lau, gather energy. I know you're capable of it. *Charges power* '''Hora Porunga: '*A Dragon Ball heads towards me and it goes in my glowing body* 'Lau the G: '...What the hell??? Could he possibly be FUSING??? 'Hora Porunga: '*Combines with more Dragon Balls that fly in from a large distance* 'Hank '...I'll tell you this, his siblings are weaker now. We get to deal with the most powerful of them. *Grins* 'Jack '*Lands beside the two, forming a crater, then stands up* ...Hey 'Hank AGH NOT YOU, GET OUT OF HERE! ' 'Jack '...Nah, help will be needed to take care of him. 'Hora Porunga: '*Fuses with all dragon balls* HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH *Makes a large explosion* 'Jack '*Smirks* This should be good. 'Hank '''Not anymore... *Frowning* '''Hora Porunga: '*Glowing very much* 'Lau the G: '*Blocks face* Dammit... 'and Jack '*Staring dead on* 'Hora Porunga: '*Has gotten very tall and very muscular and spikes and wings get bigger* You have pushed me to do this... Get ready for your end... *Looks at Lau* You'll go first. *Moves in less then a second towards Lau then moves back to same spot from before* 'Lau the G: '*Hit far to several buildings and they all fall down and crash* 'Hora Porunga: '*Looks at Jack* Will you be next? 'Hank '*Facepalms* The idiot should have done as I said and gathered energy. 'Jack '...No not really *Goes SSJ3* '''Porunga Fight all you want, in the end you'll still die! -teleports in front of Jack, hitting him in the face- Jack '*Hit in the face, he drop kicks Hora, then uses IT* 'Hank '*Smirks, then teleports at a distance behind Hora and fires a Big Bang Attack* 'Porunga -uses a explosive wave against the Big Bang, then fires a FPEW at Hank- Hank '*Narrowly dodges it, then uses IT as well* 'Aphida, & Jacqueline -appear with IT- Porunga Oh, what? More bugs to crush? Bear I suppose you'd be Nirvana's big brother? Porunga Wha-WHAT'D YOU DO TO HER?! Jacqueline 'Left her in the dust *Smiling* Don't worr- 'and Jack '*Appear on opposite sides of Hora* '''FLASHHH!!!!!!!!!! '*They each release a powerful Final Flash at Hora* '''Porunga -still standing there as the smoke clears- I'll ask again, WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER? Aphida Relax, she's still alive. Porunga Good. As a thanks, I'll allow one question. Hank '*Staring at Jack across from Hora* ...Why are you so fucking weak? 'Jack 'Shut up, most of the energy in you isn't even yours. 'Bear What wish made you? Porunga -smirks- I'm glad you asked. I was created by the wish that restored your "Goku's" energy during the batle with Kid Buu. Jack '*Teleports by Bear, whispering* Fuck the conversation, let's try fusion. 'Hank '*Teleports to the group as well* ... 'Porunga NOT SO FAST! -fires an energy bal at the group- & Aphida -dash out of the way- and Jack '*Dash out of the way as well* 'Hank 'I'll distract him... *Flys at Hora, kneeing his chin, then punching his forehead* '''Hora Porunga: '*Punched* Is that all? 'Lau the G: '*Walking, bleeding heavily* Gruahhhhhh.... *Sees Hank fighting Hora* ... I have to help... Grr.... 'Hora Porunga: '*Sees Lau* Stay down rat. *Fires several beams from index finger at Lau, a technique from Nirvana Shenron* 'Lau the G: '*Hit then falls down and gets back up* I will not die until you die, ya got that! If I do get killed, I want to make sure you're dead before that happens! *Charges Kaio-Ken* Grrr..... Fasha: -arrives using IT- ....what the... 'Hank OH GREAT, THEY'RE ALL ARRIVING, DAMN IT!!!!!!!!!!! '*Uses Explosive Wave, then flys up in the air* 'LAU GATHER SOME FUCKING ENERGY AND STOP WASTING TIME!!!! ' '''Porunga You all are so boring. -charges at Hank, ki surrounding his body- Bear JACK! Let's try it! -lands beside him, reverting to SSJ3- Hank 'Oh fine. *Spreads his arms with a grin as if prepared to hug somebody* 'and Jack '*They begin to perform the fusion dance* FUUUUUUUU... 'Porunga -stops short, turning to Jack and Bear- OH, NO YOU DON'T! -fires a FPEW at them- Bear -dashes to the side, firing ki blasts at Hora Porunga- Jack *'Teleports away* Damn it. *Fires ki blasts of his own* 'Hank Where's my hug... I WANT IT! '*Flys at Hora, tackling him and bearhugging him* 'Jacqueline 'Shit, Aphida, should we fuse elsewhere? Give em some help? Fasha: -to Jacqueline and Aphida- are they doing it themselves or should be help? 'Aphida Let's fuse. We can't help them like this. Porunga -smirks, hearing the girls talk, then elbows Hank and deflects the Ki blasts at them- Hank 'UGH! '''Hehehehe thank you sir, may I have another? *Grabs him by the neck and attempts choking him* 'Jack Fuck, he isn't gonna let any fusion happen, LAU GATHER ENERGY AND GIVE IT TO HANK OR SOMEONE. *Fires a FPEW at Hora* 'Jacqueline '*Hit by a few ki blasts, she fires a Big Bang Attack* 'Lau the G: '''Not Hank, he's evil it'll kill him. Fasha: -hit- >_> -goes ssj and fires destructo disks at Hora Porunga- 'Porunga -laughs, then uses a Super Explosive Wave while diving and hitting Hank into the ground- Aphida -fires a Begone! at Hora Porunga- Bear -appears in front of Hora Porunga with IT, then kicks at his head- Porunga -catches the kick- You know, I'm starting to get bored. Jack Grrrrr *Forms a white sphere in his hands* Everyone, please, back away from me and pull off our tails Hank '*Let's go of Hora and pulls off his tail* This should be a show to watch. 'Jacqueline 'Oh shit, Jack please not now. '''Lau the G: '*Thinks of gathering energy* Gathering energy... It could... *Stands still* Fasha:... I don't have my tail, so I don't have too '''Bear *thinking* Oh, so I'm the only one that's going to buy time for this. Great. Aphida -pulls her tail off- Porunga -slams Bear into the ground, then charges a FPEW- Bear -fires a Kamehameha up at him- Jack '*Fires it into the air* 'Hank '*Appears above Hora, slamming his feet onto his back* 'Jacqueline '*Fires a FPEW* '''Lau the G: '... *Thoughts: Dammit, it's the only way...* Fasha: -fires rapid ki blasts at Hora- '''Porunga -throws Bear at Jacqueline's FPEW, grabs Hank and throws him at Fasha's ki blasts- Aphida -fires a Begone! at Hora- Porunga -charges through it, kneeing Aphida in the gut- Hank AGH '*Hit by them, falls to ground, laughing hysterically* 'Jack GRAAAH YO-YOU DON'T TOUCH HER '*His voice turns to growling as he transforms into an Oozaru, his fur becomes golden in color, he roars, then charges at Hora, grabbing him and throwing him* '''Lau the G: '''Shit... Now what's the next part, we have to calm him down right? It has to be someone very close to him... Fasha: ... but who? 'Porunga -charges back out, firing a Destructo Disk at Jack's tail- Bear -charges inbetween Jack and Hora and catches the Destructo Disk and throwing it away, his hand getting cut off in the process- GRAH! -lands on the ground, cauterizing the stump with a bit of Ki- Jack GR-BEAR-RAAAAH *'Ki surges immensely, and the ground under him, cracks, a crater forms, he begins to shrink* '''Lau the G: '''BEAR! *Goes to him* Dammit! YOU DID IT NOW DAMMIT! *Flies in the air* grrr... *Puts hands up* 'Porunga YOU TRADE ONE FOR ANOTHER! -puts his hand in Bear's face- Bear -disappears before he fires the blast- Porunga Wha...HOW'D YOU HAVE ENOUGH ENERGY LEFT FOR THAT? Porung -knelt over Bear, bandaging his hand- Porunga WHAT? NIRVANA, WHY'D YOU SAVE THIS SCUM?! Jacqueline Grrr *Teleports over to Bear* You alright sweetie? *Glaring at Nirvana* Jack *'''Stops shrinking at seven feet in height, seems much more muscular, has dark red fur ramians on his back and arms, he gains black pants with a white belt and dark red wristbands* '''LEAVE HIM ALONE, LEAVE ALL OF THEM ALONE!!!! *He suddenly appears, headbutting Hora's side* Hank '*On ground chuckling at Jack* '''Lau the G: '*Hands still in air* Ugh.. This is hard, when you're body hurts beyond any other pain you've ever felt in your life... 'Nirvana Porunga: '''Brother I won't let you continue your reign of terror any longer! 'Porunga HA! THAT'S MORE LIKE IT! -grabs Jack, then curls his hand back, charging a FPEW- Bear I'm fine. -goes SSJ4- And thank you, Nirvana. -stands up- Jack GRAAHHHH!!!! *'Eyes burning with anger, he uses an Explosive Wave* 'Jacqueline '...That's good, be careful *Still frowning at Nirvana* 'Hank '*Appears in front of Nirvana with an actually awkward smile* ...Hello '''Nirvana Porunga: '*Creeped out a bit* Uh, hey...? 'Lau the G: '*Hands still in the air and closes eyes* I call upon the grasses..The trees... '''Porunga -uses his own explosive wave- Bear -charges into Hora's back when the explosive wave fades- Jack RAAAHH! *'Jumps at Hora, kneeing him in the chin* '''Cuco: '*Comes in with the others* GUYS! NEED SOME HELP! *Fires a blast at Hora and lands* 'Cuca: '*Looks up at Lau* What the hell is he doing? Praying at a time like this?! The Kais won't help him now! 'Laura: '''No.. He's gathering energy from Earth... But he can't make a Spirit Bomb, his heart's not pure. Although he can give the energy to someone, but someone with a pure heart. I guess I should join in. *Flies next to Lau* Hey. Helping you out. *Puts hands in air* '''Lau the G: '''T-Thanks... '''Nirvana Porunga: '*Looking at Hank* *Thoughts: Why is he still here??? He looks... UGH! But that other guy...* *Looks at Bear and blushes a little* ... '''Bear -teleports behind Hora and kicks him in the back of the head- Shenron YOU TWO ARE STARTING TO PISS ME OFF! -grabs their legs, then slams them together- Jack *Fires a FPEW at him* Jacqueline *Glaring at Nirvana* You better stay away from him Hank ...Yeah, do my scars bother you? I can change that for you, you know, I've always wanted to hurt others but... quite the opposite case with you *Smiles* Nirvana Porunga: '*Backs up from Hank and Jacqueline* You Saiyans and humans are strange... '''Cuco: '''DON'T HURT MY FRIENDS DAMMIT! *Starts throwing several blows at Hora* Dammit he's so fast! I can barely hit him! 'Bear -fires a Kamehameha, sandwiching Hora between the two- Porunga -still standing when the smoke clears, blood dripping from his arm- YOU ALL WILL DIE! -knees Cuco-